leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20130302001625/@comment-3323227-20130304012715
@Nidahlee thanks for the reply but I don't think you understand the entire scope of my changes. I didn't quite make it to Diamond but I did finish off platinum so I have a very good understanding of the game. All I did is move her power around. I made AD Nidalee stronger but that was because I made it weaker in other areas because she relied on base damages and the power spike given by cougar at level 6. Nothing in this is a final determination. I honestly through arbitrary numbers in for the cooldowns on cougar and I think that the cooldown on pounce is either too high or that pounce distance would have to go up with the cooldown. There are other things I didn't go into detail on because if I did I would do it via blog. If you honestly want to no more about what I'm suggesting then support a blog post. @Raknut so you noticed how I try to rework her in ways that support rageblade builds. hehe Yes the option for my primal surge rework is always on the table but the goal of this post was to show a way to actually get what the devs said they were aiming at getting out of the last Nidalee changes. Their reasons for changing her didn't match how they changed her and honestly what ever logic the have in their current approach is terribly flawed. My approach is aimed at making Nidalee participate in combat more and be less of a "spear chucker" but I don't want to completely remove the power of Javelin Toss. I really wanted them to apply on hit effects but I see no easy way to balance that kind of utility into a skill that does distance based damage unless the distance based damage really isn't anything amazing. An AD ratio could be added but if we go and toss ad ratios on everything then why play her as AP vs AD. She is kind of in a weird spot where her kit actually function more like a AD carry/bruiser but she only really scales off items that AP carries would build. She is a weird mashup of AD carry, Burst Caster, and bruiser. I like ideas that make rage blade fit as a strong item choice. Rage Blade was one of my favorite Season 1 items to build on her and I liked it back before season 1 before AP Nidalee became so popular and bruiser/AD Nidalee was the popular choice. If you have any suggestions or ideas you want to share then get some blog support and I'll make another big fully detailed blog with a list of core changes and the goal of those changes. Seems like I have 2 or 3 people that would like a blog so far I want at least 10 so I have people to critique it. Ideas are useless if you don't flesh them out and have people that can analytically think about it and point out all the flaws and strengths/weaknesses.